The industry of light-emitting diode (LED) display screen has developed in the past forty years. Since the display technology is becoming more sophisticated and the display market is expanded continuously, people have long been accustomed to the single common flat display screen. There is an urgent need for creative display products that are more attractive or can provide a better experience.
At present, screens with single curved surface available in the market include circular screens, wavy screens, etc., which are assembled by rigid or flexible display units. Although the circular screen has a larger viewing angle and a better immersion feeling than the flat screen, the inclusiveness of the screen with single curved surface is not strong enough to make people feel full immersion. In addition to the rendering of the video pictures, the creation of immersion feeling requires a coordination of the audio. The existing large-size screen with single curved surface has an audio system provided around the screen, thus causing a poor experience of video and audio.